


Engineered Fate

by cadkitten



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Engineers, F/M, Falling In Love, Geniuses, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were engineered and some things were simply fated to be. And this? This was <i>both</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineered Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help my little engineer self on this one. Speaking of "fated" to happen... Oh and... _Montgomery Scotty_ ;D  
>  Song[s]: "my love" by Kiyoharu

Scotty had never meant for his mind to go down any of the paths that it had when it came to Jaylah. When they'd first met, it had been convenience that had brought them together - his skills with a federation class ship and her need to get the hell off of that damned planet. It was something he understood and it was something he'd also worked in reverse, talking her into helping save the crew, talking her into going back to a place filled with haunting memories of her past and her own losses in order to prevent more of their own. _Convenience_ : that was all it had been.

The longer he spent with her, the more things they repaired in tandem, the more random things they cooked up together, the closer they became. It wasn't intentional and he told himself time and time again that that, too, was simply _convenience_. Right place at the right time and all that jazz. She was good at what she'd learned and she understood the clunky old ship in ways he only superficially did and while he knew things about it that she'd yet to delve into, it was a good match getting the damn thing to run.

Even now, months later he could still hear her voice telling him to be careful with her _home_. Because that's what the ship had become to her. Not a vehicle capable of space flight, but a place to come back to, a place that offered her protection and slight comforts. In the end, it had been a _home_ that saved them all and Scotty couldn't think of anything better than that to be the last hurrah of such a sacred place as a home. 

Their own ship was being built and while it was going as fast as it could, it was taking time, which meant they were on extended leave for the most part. A few of the crew had taken up on other ships, departed back out into space, too impatient or too tossed up by the repeated horrors their crew seemed doomed to face time and again. But for the most part, they were there, settled in and doing what they could to help while they were effectively grounded. 

Jaylah had taken her acceptance at the academy and she was excelling in everything they wanted to push her through, blazing through courses in record time. Scotty made a point to keep tabs on her, to check in every once in a while - meet her for a drink or eight in her case, metabolism and physiology being what it was - and just soak up one another's presence while they caught up on what was happening in one another's lives.

Scotty spent his time donating hours to fixing up the ships that docked in need of repair, fixing up horribly half-assed patch jobs and finding the time to be in shock of how _good_ some of the repairs were with what little supplies some of those crews had to survive on. He learned more and more about the various ships that docked there, finding his way through alien technology in the space of a few days again and again. More than a few times, he'd slide out from under a panel and find Jaylah hard at work a few feet from him - uninvited and yet ever present. It was as if her hands and her mind couldn't stay away from the job long enough to not wind up in the same places he did. 

The third time he found her there, he sat back and let her work her magic, watching as she sorted out the foreign technology and weaved her solution through the systems. It wasn't the same ways he would have done it, but it was astoundingly good. All of her fixes were sound and her repairs built to last. The next time he probed into her course work, he found that she was following the same tracks he had, that she was leading nearly all of her Engineering courses, blazing through them at warp speed. Somehow, that made him _proud_. It gave a little swell in his chest to think that this was _Jaylah_ breaking course records and setting the curve for her fellow prospective engineers. 

That proudness morphed over the months, grew into something else entirely. It sprouted vines that tangled him up and tripped his words together the next time he saw her, that encouraged one beer to turn into three and left him _aching_ to tell her how he was starting to look at her. His mind clouded with feelings he'd honestly never found before, his dreams overwhelmed by her voice and her hands weaving their expertise through the ship's systems. It had taken him long enough to figure out that his interest in what she was doing, in _how_ she was doing, wasn't entirely platonic. When he figured it out, it was midway through his third beverage and it hit him like a ton of bricks, leaving him staring into the amber liquid, lapsed into complete silence. 

She'd let it go, not even asked him about it, had just let the silence prevail until he'd come to his senses and managed conversation again. Perhaps she was just used to silences, having been alone for so long on that planet or maybe she'd sensed he needed to figure whatever it was he was working out for himself. Whichever it was, he was grateful he hadn't had to try to explain with all the alcohol in his system, because nothing would have disgusted him more than not being taken seriously due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

He waited it out, found peace with the fact that each time he found her hovering over some control panel, silently having appeared to help him patch up a ship, he felt that knot of affection twist a little tighter. It wasn't until the day before she was due to graduate the academy, _years_ before anyone else would have been done, that he made his decision to ask her along. He'd already talked to Kirk, ensured he was on board with having two brilliant engineers in the engineering bay. The answer had been a resounding - and ultimately enthusiastic - _hell yes_ and Scotty had fought to keep himself from punching the air in absolute joy. The Enterprise was due to leave port in less than a week and their crew roster was - for the most part - complete; those that had left replaced with fresh faces, those who needed to come back from other places filtering in over the past few days as they prepared. 

He'd searched high and low for the right time to ask her along, fought with himself if he should do it over their usual beer or if he should make it a special sort of occasion, just as much as he'd waged a war in his mind over telling her how much his affections had grown. The thing was... he didn't want her to think that was the only reason he was asking her along. Her brilliant skills were paramount to the ship's success and he knew her skill in combat was going to be a hell of an asset as well. He would have been kidding himself if he had said he wasn't thinking of the ship and the crew first and foremost with the decision to ask Kirk because if she'd been mediocre, he knew he'd never have put himself on the line asking for her to join the engineering crew of the Enterprise. The fact was, they needed the best of the best to succeed. He'd have pined for her and he'd have maybe asked if she wanted to come along to try to help her get better, but he wouldn't have asked for her to be on the roster as one of the Engineers. There were places for those in training and while he would have asked, he wouldn't have pushed, because the Enterprise wasn't the best place for anything but a - sometimes literal - crash course. They got into too much trouble for that. He'd have probably put in a good word or two on a science vessel, something easier but still geared toward helping her hone her skills, but he couldn't have - in good consciousness - recommended her for the bay on the Enterprise. 

But, as it was, he'd have fought tooth and nail to get her working on the Enterprise - feelings or not. He could have _hated_ her and he'd have gone to bat to get her on the ship. The fact was, she was a damn good Engineer and had been before she'd even been _trained_. Now that she was, she was phenomenal and he couldn't think of a better starship for her than one that would test her day in and day out. The frontiers of technology, the best of the fleet, and the paramount of everything possible within Starfleet. She deserved to be on the crew and he damn well knew it.

In the end, all of his fretting over how to ask her was for not. He pushed aside the grating on the floor and pulled himself from under the raised floor, only to find her crouched by the side of one of the consoles, rewiring something. He didn't even bother to ask her what she was doing anymore when he found her hands flying over wires. It was never half-assed and it was always eons beyond something he'd have thought of in that particular department, and he always knew that - in time - she'd tell him what it was she'd done, usually after demonstrating it.

He leaned against the console and stared down at her, watching her fingers work through the wires, and he _knew_ this was it: this was how he was supposed to ask her. Right here, while she was hard at work rigging up something _on the Enterprise_. "You've got a job here if you want it. Spoke with the 'Captain the other day and he likes the idea."

She looked up, fingers pausing on the wires, bright eyes tracking him for a moment before looking back down at her work, wordless for the moment. It was something Scotty was used to, letting her finish her work before he got an answer to whatever it was they had to talk about. He pressed his palms against the edge of the console and leaned back a bit, gazing up toward the ceiling. "You're the best of the best and that's what it takes 'ta be here."

He heard the console panel slid back into place and the creak of her boots as she stood up. While she'd adopted the usual uniform for the most part, she'd kept her boots, a single act of defiance that no one had said a damn thing about once they saw how _good_ she was. "I accept."

By the time Scotty looked back towards her, she had gone, left nearly soundlessly beneath the hum of the engine room. He'd been left with a little flutter in his gut and a smile that nearly got him stuck explaining why he was so upbeat to more than one of the crew.

A week later, Scotty stood on the platform outside, watching Jaylah come toward him, one rolling bag and one slung over her shoulder holding all that she owned. He suspected at least one of those held the tools of her trade and that the other was probably filled to the brim with boots. Not that he was complaining, he liked the fact that she had found something so _normal_ to latch onto and it made him smile to think of it. 

She came to a stop in front of him, her head tilted just the slightest, brilliant eyes meeting his own straight-on. "What are you smiling about _Montgomery Scotty_?" It had become a joke of sorts, once she'd understood the whole nickname thing, and they'd just kept doing it. She was the only one who called him that and it left his insides a bit knotted whenever she did.

"You." The word slipped free without so much as a single second of hesitation and once it was out there, he could feel the way fear clawed its way up into his throat, the worry of how she'd react to such a bold proclamation taking a firm grip on his mind. 

Jaylah gave him a small smile, starting past him, boots tapping along the deck. "Show me to my quarters?"

There were people for that, specific cadets who were supposed to help everyone get settled in, but nothing short of an emergency was going to prevent Scotty from doing exactly that. He fell into step beside her, debated asking her if she wanted him to take one of her bags, and then decided against it, seeing no discomfort in her demeanor. Either they weren't bothering her or she wasn't going to show it, either way he'd leave it to her for now.

They headed through the ship and he stopped at a room not far from the engineering bay, gesturing to the pad on the door. "Scan in. You'll be the only one allowed in with the exception of a security override unless you add someone to the panel from inside. If you ever want to, I can show you how or... you'll figure it out." They shared a knowing sort of look and she huffed out half a laugh before dropping her bags next to the small recliner, glancing around the room. "Big."

Scotty leaned against the doorframe, blocking the door from fully closing for the moment and also not invading the room without being invited. "Aye. She's all yours." 

Jaylah's eyes met his again and - once more - he felt the same feeling he always did, registered his heart hammering in his chest, and he _knew_ he was more than a little bit lost in her very presence. His breath caught when her hand fisted in the front of his shirt and two stumbling steps later, he was inside the room, the door whooshing shut behind him. His back hit the wall about the same time her hand came to rest on the paneling beside his head. She leaned in close enough that their breath mingled on the air between them and for one second, Scotty nearly let all the words he'd been keeping inside free. But then she was _there_ , her lips pressed against his own, her body slowly melting against his own, and everything he felt for her surged inside of him. Every affection, every desire, every single second he'd debated telling her he was _falling for her_ all culminated and he was hopelessly lost in the moment.

His hands rested lightly on her sides and he moved his lips against her own in an achingly gentle sort of fashion, determined not to scare her off with the intensity he wanted to deliver to the situation. 

Just as quickly as it'd started, it stopped. She stepped back from him, studying him in a way that made his pants threaten to quickly become far too tight and he felt like he could have just stayed right there forever, pinned beneath her smoldering gaze. 

"This is your way of showing affection, is it not?"

Scotty swallowed hard, debating just how much he needed to introduce her to culturally and wondering if she really knew she'd just knocked his socks off and _why_. Closing his eyes for a moment, he fought for the words, finally fumbling through a few. "Depends on the affection. If you desire someone... yes." He forced himself to look back at her, finding amusement sparkling in her eyes. 

"I am aware _Montgomery Scotty_." This time the way she said it was built to ignite a fire in his gut and he didn't stop the little wanting sound that left his lips. Her lips quirked up and she turned away, walking toward the bedroom, a sway in her steps that normally wasn't there. She stopped at the door and quirked one finger at him. "You have _at least_ twenty minutes before someone starts looking for you, do you not?"

He breathed out, "Computer, lock the door and disable interruptions unless it's from the 'Captain."

Pushing away from the wall, he followed after her, stepping into her bedroom and finding her already settled on the bed, dropping her second boot onto the floor. She stood, reaching back and unzipping her uniform, letting it skim down her pale skin, revealing the most ridiculously _sexy_ undergarments he'd ever seen. The fake leather of the short cropped top gleamed under the low light of the room and the scrap of a black panty left him wanting to untie the sides in an instant. This time the press of his cock against his pants was anything but subtle, the tingle in his thighs leaving him desperate to explore.

She stepped out of her suit and eased back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and spreading her legs to give him a view he took in with intense interest. "Keeping your clothes on is _not_ the idea."

Huffing out a laugh, he made quick work of getting out of his uniform, ditching his shoes and then peeling out of the layers of it. He left his underwear on for the time being, but two steps had her holding her hand up and slowly gesturing with two fingers toward them, leaving him little choice but to lose them as well. Leaving them behind on the floor, he stepped out of them and then slid onto the bed, crawling between her thighs and leaning down over her, catching her mouth with his own.

They kissed in a languid sort of manner, the kiss itself lazy despite the fire that it singed along his every nerve. Her hands skimmed his sides and her thighs pressed against his hips, holding him in place, hovering over her. When her hand wrapped around his cock, it wasn't without shock at the feeling of it. He broke off the kiss and bowed his head, keeping his eyes closed as she pleasured him, his hips rocking toward her touch the slightest amount. 

She ramped him up until he was sure he was going to lose it just like this and then let him go, easily switching their positions so that he was on his back and she was straddling him, panty-clad bottom pressed over his cock. Her hands found his own, guiding them down to just above the scrap of fabric covering her from his view. Reaching up, she untied the top and let it fall away, tossing the material over the side of the bed. Her hips rolled and he slid his hands over her abdomen, marveling at her musculature, enjoying the feel of it beneath his fingertips.

Their gazes met and she gave a little nod as he hesitated at the very top of the fabric of her underwear. Sliding one hand down, he cupped her, letting out a faint whimper of utter _want_ as he pressed his palm over the warmth of her arousal. He could feel the swell of what - in her alien physiology - amounted to her clit against the heel of his palm, the heat radiating from her core, and all he wanted was to explore her at that moment. His fingers moved to the ties on the sides of her garment, untying them and letting it fall free. 

Jaylah shifted up, reaching down and pulling them away, tossing them to the floor as well and then settled back against his cock, her moist heat settled right over his cock. He throbbed, wanting desperately for her, his length twitching in sincere interest. He knew from what little research he'd done that their species couldn't successfully _create_ new life and knew inherently they had nothing to worry about there and the sheer idea of being able to just _react_ left him damn near trembling beneath her. 

She guided his hand back down between her legs, eased his fingers over the few inches of her arousal and he moaned at the slick feeling of it. She let go of his hand and he slowly stroked over it, watching the way her face distorted into utter pleasure. She began a slow grind down against him as he explored further, his free hand slipping lower, along the swells of flesh along either side of her slick cleft, marveling at the way they tightened beneath his touch. He slid one finger along the seam, letting her press down against him before he slowly slipped it up inside of her. A nearly overwhelming heat surrounded his finger and textured walls gripped at him as he slid his finger in and then pulled it back out. 

A thin whine bubbled up from Scotty's throat and he stroked her faster, looking down at what he was doing now, finding the same black lines, so reminiscent of circuitry expanding out from her core, running up along her hips, right along the lines of where her panties had settled at, the ties having covered the lines along her hips. Moving his hand to trace them, he was rewarded with a breathy moan, with her hips bucking against him, and then with her words, a whine of, "Montgomery _Scotty_ ," filling his heart with something he knew he'd never let go of.

One of her hands came to rest on his chest, the other reaching down between her legs to take hold of his cock as she lifted her hips. Holding him firmly, she positioned him and then slowly slid down over him, sheathing him inside her body. The texture intensified his entry into her body and he let out a shocked little sound, fighting the desire to start thrusting like a crazed man, fighting against the strain of his muscles to keep pleasuring what he was quickly coming to think of as her little cock. 

His head fell back against the pillow and he imagined taking her in his mouth, sucking her as she rode his mouth, thrusting needily against him. His cock pulsed and he had to stop himself from cumming, his hand lingering on her hip to hold her still as he found an iron grip on his control. Locking eyes with her, he rolled his hips and she dropped down over him, hands on either side of him as she began to move with him, their hips rocking against one another, his cock moving out a few inches and then back in with every movement. He let the motion move her length against his fingers, held them still so she could alternately thrust against his hand and roll down on his cock as he watched her world come undone above him. 

She clamped down around him, the tightness increasing to the point he was sure he'd lose it long before he should have, could feel his balls tightening and his cock lengthening just the last bit in preparation to lose it. He let out a choked little grunt and then she was fucking down on him hard and fast. His orgasm hit him hard enough to rob him of all of his breath, to make him _forget_ to do anything but exist through it.

Just as he started to come back down, she rocked back down on him hard and hunched over him with a little strangled cry. Hot spurts of her watery release splashed against his palm as her insides gripped him rhythmically, milking at his still-hard cock until he was being hurled over the edge into his second orgasm, this time bucking up into her and gasping out fragments of her name over and over as he lost himself in it.

Never in his life had he cum twice in such quick succession and never had he felt such intense _pleasure_ as he did now. When he finally stilled, he found her watching him, her eyes gone completely crystalline, the shocking near-silver of them in comparison to their usual golden hue leaving him breathless. "Jaylah," he breathed out, slowly moving his hand away from her slackening length.

She slid her legs under his thighs, locking him in place as her hips pressed eagerly down against him. "Say what you have been withholding."

Scotty watched her, a smile sliding over his lips as he studied her eyes. "As it happens... I'm fallin' for you."

Leaning down over him, Jaylah let her hands rest on either side of his head, bringing their lips within an inch or so of meeting. "As it happens, hmm?"

"Aye..."

She let loose a little breath of amusement, dropping a small kiss to his lips. "Well, _Montgomery Scotty_ ," this time it was filled with warmth and affection, " _as it happens_ , the feeling is... mutual." She slowly lifted up off of him and stood up from the bed, reaching to twist her hair up into a loose bun. "You will be late."

Scotty sat up, watching her disappear into the small bathroom as he reached for the small hand towels they all kept on the bedside tables on ship and wiped up their combined leavings. Tossing it back down next to the discarded undergarments, he got his suit back on in record time. He'd just pulled on his second shoe and was leaning against the wall, tying it when the computer tweeted and Kirk's voice drifted over the speakers. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got about ten minutes until we leave-"

"Aye, 'Captain, I'm on the way." The comm cut out and Scotty called out, "Engineering when you're done, ya know where she is." 

Stepping out into the hallway, he made his way back down towards Engineering, feeling brighter than he had in a long, long time. Some things were engineered and some things were simply fated to be. And this? This was _both_.


End file.
